Star Lovers
by stargazer.doodle
Summary: Gamora remembers that some thing unspoken. Please do not judge its my first story.


**Gamora's POV**

Her and Peter were in the piolet pit, watching the stars. It had been a long couple of days for the two, for the whole team really, but they had been put through the most, both mentally and physically. Peter had met his birth dad, found out that hid dad was a celestial, found out that he was half Celestial, said Celestial dad try's to use him as a battery, had to kill his dad, accepts that Yondu was more of a dad than Ego and then watch Yondu die so that he could live. Gamora hadn't been through as much but she still went through a lot: being reunited with Nebula, Nebula escaping, Nebula trying to kill her, befriending Nebula, Realising Peters dad is a sadistic murderer, Thinking she was going to lose Peter, being relieved that she didn't lose Peter, get thrown straight into battle, almost losing Peter again and then having to console Peter about Yondu. As if reading her thoughts Peter let out a long exasperated sigh from next to her, she turned to look at him, his face still fixed on the stars, but Gamora could see an expression on the ex-half-celestials face that she had not seen before, almost as if he was younger, his face free of worry lines and that adorable creased brow of his. Then she realised it was the stars, they calmed him in a way she had never seen before. Star-Lord indeed.

Wait, Gamora back tracked her thoughts a bit, _adorable creased brow,_ where on Xandar had that come from. But as she thought about it she realised she didn't mind, actually she kind of agreed with her stray thoughts.

"Gam?" She heard peter say.

"You still with us? You spaced out for a bit there."

She replied with a soft hum of recognition. Enjoying how caring and sensitive Peter was being for once. Then of course he had to go and ruin it.

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought you were checking me out."

"In your dreams Star-Prince." She teased as they fell back into a comfortable silence.

After a while Peter got up and put some music on. Once he came back he held his hand out to her.

"Dance with me?"

Her head was telling her to say no, to run a thousand worlds away from this, but then again it wasn't her head telling her this, it was the cold heartless part of her brain that was replaced with machinery. So for once she ignored her head and listened to her heart, which was telling her to throw herself at peter, to bring down her walls and let him love her and maybe love him back.

"I'd love to." She replied

"Really! No, in your dreams star prince, or, only the weak dance… You'd honestly like to dance with me."

"Yep." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh… urrm ok then."

For the next halve hour or so they danced. Not the jumping around singing to music sort that Peter does all the time, but a soft sway. They must have looked quite a sight, standing there swaying in each other's arms, Gamora's head resting on Peters chest, Peters head on top of hers, both being in there own little bubble of happiness surrounded by starlight.

After a while Gamora decided Peter needed to know how she felt. Part of her was giddy with the thought that they could have something special, then there was the part from her past that was worried that peter had gotten bored of waiting for her to catch up with her feelings and had moved on.

"Peter?"

"Aha"

"Ummmm… well…urrrrr"

"Tong tied?" he dared to ask.

"No!" I snapped while he chuckled

"Do… do you still think that we have something unspoken?" I questioned as I saw peters face light up.

"Yes mora, I think we will always have something unspoken, unless that is, if you want to speak it?"

"Yes Peter I would love to speak it, or at least start to speak about it, I don't know if I'm ready to just jump right in, and I know you're probably going to get bored waiting for me, and that it will probably never hap…."

"Gam, deep breath." He said as he cut me off.

"Look." He continued "If you want to talk about it I will quite happily talk about it with you gam, but I don't want you to feel as if you need to talk about it with me. I will wait a lifetime for you and if that means you only develop feelings for me in either of our last breaths, then so be it."

"Oh Peter! I do have feelings for you and I would love to talk about it with you, in fact I think I may even love you, but I'm not very sure as I do not know what love is."

With that said the two erupted into face splitting smiles, then leaned together and kissed. Sweet and soft, just like it should be. It was about them being together and the start of something new.


End file.
